Out of the Proverbial Coset
by maymot97
Summary: Sequel to "The Book of Love"


Out of the Peverbial Closet

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs.

A/N: Jdox. Mpreg. Sorry if it is a bit OOC. It's just hard to get Dr. Cox's personality down.

Summary: Sequel to "The Book of Love"

9: 04 am

I am four minuets late for my shift. Dr. Cox is going to kill me. Even if we are engaged. I still can't believe that h proposed last night. We were waking in the park and suddenly he stopped. I turned around and he proposed. He even had a ring.

Now it's Monday and nobody knows about us. I mean we have been together for a year and nobody not even Carla has found out about us. Perry wants me to wear the ring to work to day but He also told me that if anyone asks me about it that I should just quickly change the subject. He doesn't want people to know.

Okay, now I am at the nurses station. I walk up to carla. She smiles when she sees me. "Morning, Bambi," she says.

"Good morning, Carla. Have you seen Dr. Cox?"

"He's in his office."

Her eyes light up when she sees my ring. "Who's the ring from?"

"So I have to go talk to Dr. Cox."

I quickly leave a very confused Carla behind me as I walk to Perry's office. When i get there I check the list beside his door. I smile when i see my name in the "Always Allowed" list. Walking inside I am surprised to Perry asleep on his couch. Smiling I walk over to him and run my fingers through his soft curly hair.

I sometimes forget that Perry is a light sleeper and I jump a little when he wakes up. He smiles when he sees me and quickly pulls me down on top of him. "How has your day been so far?" he asks me.

Sighing, I rest my head right in the crook of his neck. "Fine I guess. Carla's already noticed the ring."

"Yeah, she noticed mine too. Do you think she's going to make the connection?"

"She probably will. Why don't you want to tell anyone?"

I felt more than heard Perry sigh as he said, "Some of the doctors aren't very kind to gay people. A couple years before you came here I got beat up by a few interns in the parking lot. I was a patient here for almost three months. The extra time was because on of them had a knife and was cutting me anywhere he could get to. Oh, J.D., You know Doctor Steadman?"

I nod.

"I heard Turk insulting him the other day because he was gay."

I smile bitterly. "Turk doesn't like gays."

"Why not? I mean his best friend is gay."

"Turk doesn't know that I'm gay."

Perry nods slightly. It seemed to me like he could really understand hiding from your own best friend. I kiss Perry's neck softly and move to get up. Before I can even move Perry holds me tighter. "Per, is something bothering you?" I ask.

"Just a little."

"What?"

"A baby."

"What, Perry?"

"A baby. We're going to have a baby, J.D."

I could tell Perry thought that I was going to run out of the room and break off our engagement, But I could tell he was happy that I kissed him because I felt him smile against the kiss. "You're not mad?" he asks softly.

"Of course not. Why would you think so?"

"Well, I know you're great with kids, but I didn't know if you would ever want to have one. Well, two actually."

Okay, wait did he just say two? As in twins?

"Two?"

"Yeah. We're having twins. My doctor says that they're probably identical because my first ultrasound only picked up one heart beat but my second had two heart beats."

I smile very broadly at this news. He seems to realize that we now have no choice but to tell people about us. He nods at me to get off of him and he stands up and walks over to the intercom thing on his desk. He pushes it and says, "Doctor Dorian and I Doctor Cox are getting married. Anyone who has a problem with that can leave this hospital immediately or face the wrath of Perry Cox." He turns off the intercom thing and turns to me "Well?"

"You actually told them."

"Yeah."

My pager goes off right before I respond it says : _Dude, we are so not friends anymore._

I try not to let any tears run down my face as I read the message again. Perry notices that something is wrong and comes over to hug me. He reads the message and kisses my forehead softly. "J.D. go home. Take the rest of the day off. You need some time to yourself. Order some Chineese. Do whatever you want."

I nodded and walked out his office. On the way to the door there are a lot of people who push me around and a lot who smiled at me.

Things will be a lot different around here.


End file.
